


Dance The Time Away

by orphan_account



Category: Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For years Anthony has been traveling through time to try and discover his missing memories. He never knew that a man with brown eyes could be the key to his questions.





	Dance The Time Away

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 3344
> 
> Page Count (on docs): 9

By the time Anthony had reached the age of twenty-five he was a wanted man by humans in the future, the past and the present. They all wanted the time traveling human they called Chilled, the one who could kill a man just by touching them and aging them hundreds of years forward or backward. Yet, Anthony hated it. He hated having all this power, but not remember the source. All he knew is that if he pressed his gold watch time stopped, if he pressed his silver watch time went back, and if he pressed his bronze watch time went forward. He had no in between and no watch that sent him home. For years Anthony has been traveling through time, saving countless upon countless of humans and not one could answer his age old question; who was he?

He knew his name, but his age was just a vague guess and where he came from was all unknown. So, Anthony kept traveling and now his traveling landed him in the 1920's version of Illinois, Chicago. In every time jump his outfit changed to fit that era and so now he wore a black fedora and a maroon double breasted suit instead of the cowboy hat and suspenders. Reaching up, Anthony tilted his fedora down and pushed through the raining streets. He had no place in mind, this being the one thing time travel never told him, and so he just wandered the water glistened streets of Chicago. A few woman looked his way as he passed, giggling to each other and Anthony just tipped his hat to them. He's never actually been to Chicago before, his time traveling usually taking him to European countries and cities, but he felt an odd sense of nostalgia wash over him.

Anthony turned down an alleyway and followed the dark path, walking down a set of stairs that led him to a bar. As he entered the sound of jazz hit him, loud laughter and talking filling up the once silent alleyway. Inside the bar it was packed full, men and women all crowding the tables and bars with illegal alcohol in their hands. On a platform were a few jazz players, focused on their instruments and ignoring all else. Anthony went straight to the bar, ordering something random off the menu. Another side effect of time travel is that alcohol had no effect on him, but Anthony got it anyways just to feel normal. He could still remember when he first began time traveling, how weird it felt to drink three full vodka bottles and not feel a buzz. Everyone thought he was mad!

The music picked up a notch when a singer came on stage, the man himself catching Anthony's eye. He wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but he had this certain aura that caught Anthony's attention. His voice was deep and made his stomach flip at the sound, black suspenders hanging from his hips and swaying with each move he did. Not only could this man sing but he could also move, shaking his head along with the music and tapping his feet on the stage. The other people in the bar started dancing along now, the bar getting a new feel. When the performance ended Anthony rushed towards the stage, unable to control himself. He found the singer sitting down talking to the saxophone player, laughing and smiling. Anthony felt himself go speechless when those brown eyes met his, the man turning to give the time traveler his complete attention.

"Did you want to dance?" Anthony asked calmly, recovering from his speechlessness and returning to his smooth demeanor. The man looked to his friends and shrugged, getting up and walking over.

"Sure," he took Anthony's hand and more jazz filtered through the bar. The two began dancing in no time, Anthony taking note of how everyone else danced and easily catching along. "I've never seen you around before. You new?" His accent was different than the one Anthony had been hearing, guessing that this man wasn't from around here either.

"I guess you could say that," Anthony answered vaguely, noticing how the other's eyebrow raised in mild curiosity. "I'm Anthony." He couldn't understand why he said his real name and not the name he went by.

"I'm Anthony as well, but I get called Galm around 'ere," Galm explained, the music kicking it up. Anthony copied the dance moves around them and got into the swing of things, Galm backing up and allowing him to take lead. He closed the distance and got close to the jazz singer's face, their noses bumping before Anthony pulled back and shook his hips. Anthony found himself laughing, kicking his feet up and clapping his hands. The others around them backed off, giving these two the spotlight. When Anthony finished his part Galm stepped up, tossing his bow tie off into the crowd and Anthony took off his own blazer. "Well, I can't allow myself to be beaten by a visitor."

"Oh?" Anthony was grinning, watching Galm spin around and clap both hands. The others in the crowd clapped to his feet, his partner tap dancing across the floor while nearing Anthony who fake fell into his grip. His back grazed the floor, Anthony hoping backup and allowing himself to be spun around. For what felt like hours they danced, getting so close to kissing only to dance themselves away and not once did Anthony worry. He felt so happy for the first time in ages, not once wondering or thinking and just allowing Galm to dance his worries away and capture his heart with those cheeky words and sparkling brown eyes. When the night did end and Anthony walked out with Galm he knew it was his time to leave, his bronze watch buzzing against his pocket. "This is when I take my leave."

Galm's smile faltered for the first time that night, pausing their walk to turn and face Anthony. Neither spoke now, just eyeing each other and Anthony couldn't understand what came over him. In the next few moments, he found himself leaning down and meeting Galm's lips with his own, reaching up to cup his face. Once again his worries were gone, Anthony focusing only on the man that was kissing him back and wrapping an arm around his neck. But all good times had to pass and when they broke from the kiss Anthony pressed the button on his bronze watch, watching everything in front of him become a blur. He closed his eyes and sighed out shakily, ignoring the tingling on his lips and stopping his watch. Things began to slowly settle in and Anthony reopened his eyes.

Now here he stood in New York's central park, Anthony looking around and realizing he was in the year of 2017. Lights were strung from tree to tree, snow gently falling from the sky above and piling up in big clumps. He breathed out, watching his breath rise up in the air past his face. Patting down the navy blue coat he wore, Anthony began walking through the park and towards the middle. In the middle was an ice rink, empty besides one lone man. The man gracefully skated across the ice, his simple skating turning into dancing. Music played from his phone that laid on the railing, Anthony nearing closer. When his performance ended Anthony clapped, leaning on the railing. The man stumbled around in surprise, almost falling only to catch himself.

"Uh, how long were you watching?" He called out, brushing back his snowflake-speckled brown hair and skating over. Anthony just smiled, admiring this man's work.

"Long enough. How long have you been ice skating?" Anthony questioned, the brunette sliding up next to him and smiling a bit.

"Since I was a boy. It's been a hobby of mine," he explained. "You seem familiar, do I know you?" Anthony just blinked, allowing the other to reach up and poke his cheek. Those brown eyes seemed to see into his soul, brimming with wonder and curiosity. "Do you know how to ice skate?" His eyes sparkled with excitement, the brunette skating back. Anthony only raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and his lips curling into a slight smile.

"I believe so, but where do I get the skates?" Anthony questioned, the other's growing smile dropping. "I can just watch you," he explained, going back to lean on the railing. Once again the brunette perked up, skating over to his phone and starting the music up again. He stretched his arms and picked up speed, lines tracing into the ice from where his skate passed. Anthony watched him twirl, slide, flip, and do all other sorts of waltz-like dance moves. "What's your name?"

"John! How about you?"

"Anthony." At this point he didn't care anymore, stiffening when John sang to himself. His voice was so similar to Galm and now that Anthony watched he noticed they danced similarly, his smile faltering at this realization. Guilt now ruined his good mood, Anthony now unable to stop thinking about what must've happened after that night. Galm must have gone and gotten married or lived a bachelor, dating people and never marrying. Maybe he waited for Anthony to come back, to come sweep him off his feet like couples did in movies. Anthony didn't even realize John had skated up to him, breaking his thoughts with his voice.

"Is everything alright?" His voice sounded so worried, a hand reaching up to brush against Anthony's cheek. "I didn't do anything, right? Are you allergic to something?" John retracted his hand when Anthony turned his face, a heavy silence falling over them both. Unable to take it anymore, Anthony turned and rushed off. "Where are you going?"

"To buy some fucking ice skates!" Anthony screamed back, picking up speed. He pressed his gold watch to stop time and pushed forward. When he came back he unfroze time and leaned on the railing, slipping the skates on. John didn't even bother to speak, just watching Anthony do all this and wondering how he got back so fast. He hopped over the railing and almost fell on John, the two closer than before. Anthony grabbed John's hand and skated back, pulling the brunette along. "Show me how to dance before time runs out." John obviously got confused, his open mouth closing and head tilting oh-so-cutely to the side. God, these reincarnations were going to be the death of him.

"Alright." John mumbled, taking Anthony's other hand and taking the lead. The music changed on its own and the two began to dance along the ice, Anthony allowing himself to be twirled, slid, flipped, and even did a few moves on his own. Their dance was very similar to waltzing so Anthony got the hang of things very quickly, taking the lead again. He tossed his coat over the railing and ignored the cold that nipped at his exposed skin, tugging his turtle neck up and twirling John around. John's back pressed against his chest and things went very quiet for them both, the brunette's head falling back. Those brown eyes would be the death of him, staring right into his soul. Anthony took in a deep breath, using every bit last of strength to not kiss John and completely confuse the poor man.

John, however, didn't seem to care and leaned his head back. He softly kissed Anthony on the cheek, the brunette pulling back with pink flushed cheeks and a smile. Anthony could feel his own cheeks heating up, the two continuing to dance until it was his time to leave. Anthony pressed the button and watched everything blur away, pausing before he entered this new time era. If he entered and came across these reincarnated men what would that mean? Why was he meeting them? Where they a tie to his past? Anthony didn't even realize he pressed the button until bright, neon lights flashed past him. Now here he stood in a Los Angeles nightclub in 2115. He looked down at his simple outfit; a black shirt with one sleeve cut to his shoulder, ripped up black jeans, combat boots, fingerless gloves, and a blue hoodie tied around his waist. Women in the club tried to dance up against him, Anthony pushing past them and entering further into the club.

He had to find the reincarnated man. The only things that Anthony knew were shared between them were brown eyes, beautiful singing, and captivating dance moves. However, all these people in club practically seemed the same; face painted with glow in the dark paint, very revealing clothes, crazy hairstyles, and dirty dancing. Giving up, Anthony sat at the bar and ordered a drink from the bartender. The bartender slid him the drink and leaned on the counter, sighing to himself. When Anthony glanced up he saw green eyes, bored to death and curly brown hair that seemed very bland compared to the mohawks and dyed hair around them.

"Bored?" Anthony questioned over the loud music, the bartender glancing at him. He couldn't help noticing how his suspenders hung at his hips and how the top two buttons of his dress shirt were undone and revealed some of his collar bone.

"Very. Shouldn't you be out dancing instead of drinking? That's why most people come here." The bartender asked, his voice oddly soothing to Anthony who sighed heavily.

"You wouldn't believe why I'm here."

"I've heard some pretty weird things." Anthony noticed the bartender smiled slightly, leaning back and refilling his drink up.

"Well, I'm a time traveler and recently I met these two men. Both are physically different besides their brown eyes, but I still have fallen in love with them both. Now, I'm here and I can't find the next version and I'm beginning to believe the chain was broken." Now the bartender was silent, eyeing Anthony suspiciously.

"That is... Odd," he mumbled out, Anthony rolling his eyes and taking a sip from his drink. Anthony got up from his seat and reached into his pocket, finding some money and handing it over. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Dance and probably get with some chick or dude and then let time take me away again," Anthony walked away from the bar, slipping into the crowd again. People just danced up on him or next to him, allowing himself to be pushed around. He'd dance with one person then another, not really caring anymore. Sometimes he grabbed a cigarette that was given or popped a couple of pills, nothing having an effect on him. Anthony's wandering was stopped when he walked right into a male, looking up to find the bartender. "What are you doing?" The brunette just chuckled, taking Anthony's hand and sparks flew at the touch.

"Dancing with you. You did say you'd get with some chick or dude. Besides, these people here aren't the most trustworthy," he smiled, Anthony feeling his heart flutter. Anthony just went along with this and began to dance with the other. He moved his body in a circular motion, purposely bumping into the other and sometimes pressing against him. His hands were grabbed and his body has spun around, Anthony pressing his back to the other's chest and sliding down and then sliding back up. "When you told me your life story you didn't tell me your name."

"I don't even know at this point. Bad guys call me Chilled, others call me Anthony." Anthony sighed out, not even caring about who knew his name now. The music oddly sounded familiar, like the jazz back with Galm.

"Well, I like Anthony. I'm Steven," Steven allowed Anthony to spin around them around so it was Steven pressed up on him. Anthony grabbed his waist and Steven leaned back into his touch, head rolling to rest on his shoulder. Their dancing slowed down to just the two of them slightly moving, too focused on each other. Anthony was now completely captivated by those green eyes of his, the way they now sparkled and saw life just by being with the time traveler. His brown curls tickled against his neck and stuck to his forehead, Anthony bringing a hand up to brush them away. "I wish you would smile more," his hand raised, pressing against Anthony's cheek and tugging it up so he appeared to be smiling. "You look so gloom."

"I might've lost the only person who could've loved me or given me answers," Anthony mumbled, closing his eyes. When he reopened his eyes Steven was smiling up at him. "Why are you smiling?"

"It's nothing," Steven giggled slightly, lifting his head up from Anthony's shoulder and moving away. "It's just that you looked so familiar." He admitted, turning around and when Anthony stared into his eyes again everything fell into place. Without hesitation Anthony reached out, grabbing Steven's wrist and pulling him close. Their chests bumped and he leaned down, kissing the shorter brunette and feeling him stiffen in surprise. Steven relaxed soon and began to kiss back, arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. That's when Anthony started to remember again.

_"Ze! Hey, take my hand!" Anthony laughed, reaching out towards his best friend who was vlogging this all. Ze took his hand and laughed, the two skating down towards their other friends._

Tears began to slip down his face, Anthony tightening his grip on Steven.

_"He looks so cute when he's sleeping," Anthony whispered to his friend, watching Ze sleep. The way his curls fell, how his lips parted for him to breathe, how his arms curled around his face and how the blanket got tangled in his legs. What he didn't expect was for his best friend to roll over and sleepily look up at him in confusion. "Ah!"_

Anthony broke the kiss with Steven and stared into his eyes, leaning down to kiss him again. He chuckled sadly when he felt Steven wipe his tears away.

_"Ha!" Anthony laughed out proudly, holding his best friend up bridal style. They made eye contact and he could feel his heart skip a beat, noticing just how easily he could lean down and kiss him. But there was fans recording and watching, so he just set him down and acted like nothing happened._

"I'm sorry." He whispered, resting his head on Steven's shoulder who had an arm around his waist and was stroking his hair in comfort.

_"This wasn't supposed to happen," Anthony whispered, holding Ze's hand as the heart monitor slowly kept on beeping. "This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to be hurt. I'd do anything to change this, to stop this from happening."_

It all came rushing back now.

_"This is it," Anthony watched cars pass by below, the sun shining brightly in the sky. "I'm sorry." Tears streamed down his cheeks, the male taking a few steps forward and falling off the roof. When he opened his eyes he was no longer falling, now lying on a haybale with three watches hanging from his hands._

This was the tragic story of how Anthony fell in love with his best friend, but never got the guts to tell him. He never knew that his best friend would get into a car accident when the roads got icy and resulted in him being in a coma for months until the cord was pulled. Anthony couldn't live with himself and he decided to end it all, yet he couldn't. Time had chosen to toy around, give him temporary amnesia, and change their fate. When Anthony looked up Steven just appeared confused, he himself not getting any memories about his previous selves. Anthony just cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead, laughing slightly and a few stray tears slipping down his cheeks. In those few short moments he decided to finally speak the words he should've done years ago, the watches in his pockets dissolving out of existence when he did so.

"I love you."

 


End file.
